


猫

by Nemo4king



Category: Bandom, Murderdolls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo4king/pseuds/Nemo4king
Summary: wednesday 13的猫名字首字母缩写是JJ，巧合的是，Joey Jordison也是。





	猫

Wednesday 13喜欢猫。他更喜欢纯黑的猫，因为其他颜色的猫毛掉在他身上会非常明显。他养了两只猫，一只猫温顺可爱，经常睁大它金色的双眼望着对方，惹人爱怜，Wednesday叫它scream，虽然它并不经常尖叫。另一只猫则相反，它简直是Wednesday见过的脾气最糟糕的猫，它经常像人一样坐着，然后试图抓挠所有靠近它的活物。Joan jett是一位伟大的女性摇滚乐手，然而叫这个名字的猫可不像她一样令人喜爱。所以Wednesday出于某种特别的心理，从来不叫它Joan，而且取其简称，JJ。  
JJ挠破过Wednesday的手，打翻过他的杯子，还在他白天结束累得半死的演出之后，在半夜钻进他的被窝把他弄醒。但是Wednesday依旧喜欢JJ，那个毛茸茸的小东西陪伴他度过不少时光。  
在这期间，另一个叫JJ的家伙不请自来的打破了他的生活，那个JJ有着如女孩子一般清秀的面容，身高却比Wednesday交过的所有女朋友都矮，在遇见Wednesday之前，他一直戴着面具坐在世界知名乐队的鼓后面，既没有人知道他的身高，也没有人知道他的相貌，摘掉面具他就是一个普通的小个子。  
和猫不一样，这位JJ既不挠人也没有那么暴躁的脾气，至于随意钻进什么人的被窝……这就是他自己的事了。Wednesday喜欢JJ，或者说，曾经喜欢过。为了避免家里的猫嫉妒，他没有称呼他为JJ，而是喊他的名字，joey，在他们两个关系更好的时候，Wednesday会开玩笑的称呼他为double J。  
Joey，还有tripp，人们刚开始冲着他们两个去听Wednesday的新乐队，然而之后，tripp被同样喜欢猫的acey取代，人们在演出时大喊的名字就变成了Wednesday。murderdolls取得的成功太快了，快的像他们的解散，一个优秀的鼓手弹吉他只是为了自己的兴趣。  
然后事情发展的超过他们两个的想象，murderdolls重组，却没有喊上任何除去他们两人的老队员，然后再解散。再然后，joey离开了活结。  
所以那些曾经的时光又算什么呢？JJ会在和Wednesday莫名其妙的赌气跑出家门，但是不出一天它就会回来，他喜欢温暖的猫窝，和同样温暖的Wednesday的怀抱。Joey不会，他估计早就忘了两人一起在巨大的录音室整整待上好几天的日子。Wednesday弹吉他唱歌，他来打鼓，然后他看着Wednesday躺在录音室的沙发上。酒精可以帮助创作，但是Wednesday经常喝得过多，然后做出许多可笑的举动。  
那天joey半夜从地板上爬起来，看见Wednesday平躺在沙发上，毯子快从他身上滑下，他的手上居然还抓着那个威士忌瓶子不放。Joey觉得有些可笑，于是出于好心帮他把毯子重新盖了回去。结果不知怎么，Wednesday醒了，他放下那个瓶子，反而抓住joey的胳膊。Joey不明所以，只能看着他，“你冷。”Wednesday开口了。  
Joey并不觉得冷，他的那床毯子很厚实，再说了，录音室的地板铺了地毯。Wednesday只是喝醉了，他身上酒精的气息仿佛刚从威士忌桶里捞出来一般。那只手没有放开他的打算，而joey也没有挣脱的想法，他反而有些好奇Wednesday下一步的行动。主唱似乎很体贴他的吉他手，转眼之间那床毯子就到了joey的身上，更糟的是，Wednesday非常彻底的从不算宽敞的沙发上滑了下来，倒在了joey的身边。  
要是被其他人看到，他们两个一定会被笑话，两个人有一张沙发，最后却全都在地板上躺着。Joey试图把毯子盖回Wednesday的身上，主唱要是感冒可就麻烦大了。这个举动的结果超乎他的想象——Wednesday居然伸出他那纹满恐怖片人物的胳膊搂住了吉他手，然后直接钻进了joey的毯子里，嘴里还说着些什么。后者面对这种情况束手无策，只能尝试去听对方的言语。  
“JJ……你今天好乖啊……”Wednesday一只手揉着joey的头发，另一只手紧紧的搂着他的脖子。  
JJ？天啊，joey jordison感觉到一阵恶寒，Wednesday不会一直在私下里这样称呼他吧，这个人是怎么了？在他试图弄清楚目前的形势时， Wednesday又睡了过去，是的，目前已经脱离感冒风险的主唱和joey睡在同一张毯子里，手臂还紧紧的搂着他。Joey彻底失去了睡意，他看向Wednesday，而后者迅速的进入了甜美的梦乡，他的梦乡应该是僵尸和吸血鬼的乐园。Joey又想到Wednesday刚才发出的不明所以的呢喃，他用那么亲密的昵称称呼自己。平心而论，joey对Wednesday的感觉和对其他乐队成员是不一样的。Wednesday有趣，有才华，为人非常和善，在台上又有着致命的吸引力。噢，被他搂着感觉并不坏。  
Wednesday的五官很是好看，尽管他的美貌经常被过于浓的妆容和夸张的表情所掩盖，他的睫毛很长，浅金色的，他的头发本来也应该是浅金色。Joey仔细的观察着Wednesday的脸，丝毫没有注意到他们的姿势是多么暧昧。  
那天的结局Wednesday还记得，当他醒来时发现自己居然和joey睡在了一起，还像搂着情人一样搂着吉他手。酒精误事呢。更糟的事情还在后面，joey醒了，微笑着看着他，说：“现在JJ也醒了。”JJ？哦，他都在睡着之后做了些什么？他是如何把joey当成自己家养的猫的，更重要的是，在把joey当成猫之后，对方理解成了什么？  
然后joey拥抱了他，这不是他们之间的第一个拥抱，但是拥抱中掺杂的情绪似乎开始不同了。这样也不错，Wednesday看着joey清秀的面容想道，他的确和自己养的猫一样可爱，二者都偶尔有些小情绪。  
几个星期之后Wednesday吻了joey，那是在专辑发行之后的一个雨天。在庆祝新专辑的派对上，Wednesday再一次喝的烂醉，为了避免车祸发生，joey决定送他回家，停车之后，Wednesday执意让joey陪他一起下车。Joey下了车，关上车门，然后被Wednesday一把搂住，这是一条漆黑的小巷，他注意到。于是，顺理成章的，为了感激joey开车，Wednesday决定给他一个告别吻。Joey对于那个吻的唯一记忆只剩下Wednesday唇环的凉度，和他身上威士忌的味道，那个美国南部长大的家伙在人生中三分之一的时间闻起来都像是一瓶杰克丹尼。  
那些支离破碎的记忆片段不时的折磨着Wednesday，事实就是这样：joey离开了他，不像那些猫，他可能永远不会再回来了。  
他带joey回家，他向和猫一样娇小的鼓手介绍他的小毛球们，温顺的是scream，暴躁的是JJ，当心别被它抓到，它讨厌所有人。于是joey笑着问Wednesday，JJ也讨厌你吗。Wednesday说可能吧，但是它更讨厌所有和我关系好的东西，比如，scream，再比如说……然后Wednesday用他漂亮的金棕色眼睛看着joey，笑了。那只黑白相间的猫会担心另一位JJ夺走它在Wednesday心中的地位吗？joey会和猫一样坐在Wednesday的腿上，也会和他睡在一起。Joey能和scream相处的很好，会安安静静的喝热牛奶，而不是把碗打翻。  
某一个盛夏的下午JJ从窗口逃走了，它在闹别扭呢，Wednesday说。Joey却坚持要把它找回来，于是他们两个大呼小叫的找了三条街，惹的所有的邻居都驻足侧视。Joey建议Wednesday开始唱JJ喜欢的歌，于是Wednesday开始用他特殊的声线高声唱那首“ I LOVE TO SAY FUCK”，joey笑惨了，也开始小声跟着他来。要是你的猫有一天叫声从喵变成了fuck我绝对不惊讶，joey笑的几乎不能走动，它真的最喜欢这首歌吗？

后来JJ回来了，它习惯了joey不时的造访，也习惯了joey占领Wednesday的沙发，有时甚至是床。它仿佛把他视作Wednesday养的第三只猫，比它和scream都大一点的黑猫。那只大一点的黑猫从某一天再也没有出现在Wednesday的家里。Wednesday对这件事情三缄其口，只是一遍一遍的抚摸着坐在他腿上的scream，然后开始边弹吉他边喝酒。他新写的歌不似以往，那些歌词似乎有其所指，Wednesday甚至把歌名叫做fuck you( in memory of…), 他是要纪念谁呢。  
Joey已经几乎忘了矛盾是怎么产生的，他只记得最后他们都气的脸色铁青。他一把推开Wednesday，差点让对方摔倒在地上，而Wednesday站稳脚跟，指着他的鼻子，嘴里吐出源源不断的脏话。没有人能在骂脏话这方面比得过Wednesday，于是joey摔门而出，再也没有回来过。  
他们再一次见面的时候是一个音乐节。刚开始lamb of god的主唱怒气冲冲的推开活结更衣室的门，Randy顶着一脸的灭火器泡沫，大喊道有没有人看见那个joey的混账朋友。在得知Wednesday居然用灭火器喷了Randy的脸之后，活结的所有成员都笑做一团，除了joey。他们早就不再是朋友了，从Wednesday吻他的那一刻起，从joey摔门而出的那一刻起。接下来发生的事情犹如一场噩梦，情节荒诞的像是Wednesday喜欢的邪典电影。那个几年没有和joey见面的主唱，带着满身酒气，衣衫不整的出现在更衣室面前，一手抓着一棵小树——几分钟前还好端端的放在走廊墙角，另一只手提着一桶土。然后他朝joey扔出那棵树，同时大喊 “hey joey！” 那也是他最后一次当面喊鼓手的名字，joey躲开那棵树，感觉到其余活结成员注视着他的好奇目光，硬着头皮去关门，然而他面对的不是Wednesday，而是迎面而来的那桶土。  
Wednesday并没有被Randy和活结成员联手打死，而是头痛着在小树林里醒来。在身上只穿着鞋子和裤衩的情况下，穿过营地走进自己乐队的休息室似乎是件尴尬的事情。但是更尴尬的是他意识到了自己昨天醉酒之后发生的事情，joey估计这辈子再也不会和他说话了，Wednesday在与他分开之后，第一次意识到自己原来如此在意着那个人。  
Joey以为Wednesday早就从他的生活中消失了，连同他弹的吉他一起，连同他那只惹人厌的猫一起，那只猫和joey自己有着同样的昵称，经常出现在Wednesday的Instagram上。joey偶尔会去看一眼主唱的Instagram，Wednesday和猫，Wednesday和roman surman, Wednesday自己，6年过去了，他依然如曾经一般清秀好看。不像joey自己，疾病毁了他的身体, 古柯碱的戒断反应让他看上去如同原来两倍重。Wednesday不会知道这些事，谁都知道那首充满恶意的歌针对的是谁，Wednesday不会在意他，再也不会了，他甚至在音乐节上让joey丢尽颜面。  
Wednesday曾经同时养过9只猫，现在陪伴在他身边的只有两只，其余的那些，有的跑了，有的死了，有的被其他人收养了。  
Wednesday曾经爱过一些人，最后他们都离他而去了。  
他怎么可能不在乎joey呢，他知道joey的病情，他知道joey的各种问题  
他开始写专辑，巡演，然后再写专辑。许多人惊讶于他的速度和写作质量。然后那些人又发现那些专辑还都是Wednesday独立制作发表的，再然后，他们又发现Wednesday的另一些乐队，玩乡村音乐的，玩硬摇滚的。然后杂志上对他的描述，渐渐从“murderdolls前任主唱”变成了“恐怖朋克标志人物”，他试图脱离murderdolls的影响，脱离那个人的影响。  
Joey得知Wednesday搬家了，他现在住在加州，joey熟悉他在北卡莱罗纳的家。他的猫和他一起来到了加州。 但现在不是他思考这些的时候，几天前，他被活结开除了。Ozzy当年被黑色安息日开除，Dave也曾经被metallica开除，二者后来取得的成功是之前不可想象的。但joey不同，他既没有Sharon那样的妻子，也没有Dave当年那样的活力。他是个技术了得的鼓手，没有然后了。多么可笑啊，他自己其余的两个乐队，一个主唱离队而去，一个吉他手又与他不和，似乎所有的人和他都只剩下了利益关系。而他曾经的朋友们，paul去世了，corey和其他人离开了他，至于Wednesday……要是他自己当年没有摔门而去，是否结局会有些许的不同呢……  
Wednesday在一阵凉意中醒来，他看了一眼手机，清晨三点钟，好极了。Scream蜷成一团睡在他的胸口，还好不是JJ，JJ要是蹲在他的胸口足以把他的肋骨坐断。说起JJ……Wednesday看向房间四周，JJ不在它的猫窝里，而凉意的来源却是大开的窗户。JJ已经不是一只小猫了，它非常聪明，但是Wednesday从未想过它已经聪明到会开窗的程度。它又闹脾气了，Wednesday有些头痛，它一定是不满意加州的天气和食物，而且它每次都仗着Wednesday的喜爱做出很多无理取闹的举动。不过没关系，它一定会回来的，一定会的。  
Joey的乐队来到了加州，要是一个美国乐队巡演，肯定会经过这里。他们先去著名的whiskey a gogo看了场演出，那是个朋克乐队，主唱在台上卖力的唱着极具攻击性的歌词，他的声音让joey想起了什么人 。于是Joey离开现场，去外面透了口气，然后他看见了附近贴着的海报，“Wednesday 13&Michael graves 万圣节之夜”，噢，他现在已经和传奇乐队misfits的前主唱齐名了？joey笑了笑，离开murderdolls之后，Wednesday似乎找到了一条更加适合他的道路，不像joey自己……思索的当下，joey感觉到有什么东西在蹭他的腿。  
于是他低下头去，试图看清那个活物。映入眼帘的是一只猫，一般来说，猫不会喜欢吵闹的环境，比如说酒吧。所以这只为什么会出现在这呢？joey抱起它，它不算轻，但是就joey还算勉强能抱的动。那是一只黑白相间的猫，眼神不是很友善，joey感觉自己似乎在哪里见过它。野猫怕人，而且不会那么油水光滑，也长不了那么大只，谁家的猫走丢了？joey看看猫，某人曾经丢过猫，然后惊动了三条街所有的邻居，一位可怜的老太太险些报警。他们的演出在5小时之后，joey可以顺便做点好事。  
但是当joey和猫来到有光的地方时，他一天的好心情似乎全部都化为乌有了。他当然对那只眼神不善的猫熟悉，熟悉极了，这他妈是JJ！  
joey确定自己绝对没有认错，那只猫身上经常有威士忌和weed的味道，因为Wednesday一回家就会不停的喝酒，而且在喝酒时一直抱着那只猫！这下麻烦了，他该拿这该死的猫怎么办，试想一下吧，joey敲开Wednesday的家门，然后Wednesday接过猫，甩上门，说不定还会嘲笑他被乐队开除的命运。要是他拜托其他人，比如他们的巡演助理，那么迎接那个可怜家伙的，估计是南方人的那杆猎枪 “让你偷我的猫！”要是放着JJ不管……joey没法对可爱的小毛球做出这种事情，它一定很着急。  
四天了，JJ已经打破了它的失踪记录，要是Wednesday这次找得到它，他一定每天都检查窗户和门。在这期间，roman来到他家，尝试着帮他找猫，然后roman用他强壮的手臂抱来了两个街区外，一位退休警员的猫，它和JJ一个毛色，却比JJ还大一圈，而且叫个不停。那个脾气古怪的老爷子气坏了，险些和roman打起来，即使他的猫已经把roman挠的一周不能弹吉他，Wednesday在一边笑的肚子疼。后来roman去医院打了狂犬疫苗，然后发誓再也不帮任何人干这种事情。  
然而JJ还是没有找回来，这几天Wednesday一直心神不宁，他不能接受JJ丢失的事实，这也让他没法专心创作，那只猫陪伴了他将近10年啊。难道说所有他喜爱过的东西最后都不再属于他了吗？他一边安慰着自己，一边把scream搂的更紧了些。  
敲门声响起了，Wednesday再三确认了那是敲门声。因为声音不算大，而且犹犹豫豫的，刚开始他还以为是小孩子的恶作剧（要是这样的话，Wednesday有的是方法吓的捣蛋鬼们这辈子都不敢再玩这种游戏），他起身去开门。  
一束阳光打在他的身上，紧接着是一团黑白相间的绒球扑向他，Wednesday一把接住了JJ，它看上去累坏了，蹭着主人的肩膀，分享着重逢的喜悦。还有一件事，JJ可不会自己敲门，于是Wednesday把头从猫身上移开，看向门口，准备感谢那位送猫回家的好心人。  
噢，不。  
怎么可能？这一定是梦境，因为猫走失而产生的幻觉。  
天啊，那是Joey Jordison.尽管他已经不是当年那副娇小可爱的模样，Wednesday依旧能辨认出他。但是怎么可能？JJ——那只猫，是怎么和他一起出现的？他又是怎么知道自己的住址的？然后joey开口了  
“不介意我进来吧。有些事情……我想告诉你。”他低着头，在等待着些什么。  
Wednesday没有回答，他静静地看着那个人，joey依旧低着头，仿佛Wednesday会把门直接关上似的。然后Wednesday放开了JJ，抱住了joey。黑白相间的猫蹲在一旁，好奇的看着他们两人，纯黑的猫也走了出来，似乎在迎接着什么的到来。Wednesday的第三只猫，终于在走失了那么多年后，回来了。


End file.
